


insatiable

by ourlovelybones



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, based off of untouched by the veronicas, maybe one of those 5+1 things, soft, you'll see why it's a little complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: The Bakka boys hated the Nissen basketball team, who were “a bunch of pricks with little dicks,” with “egos bigger than their dicks,” and finally “dumb dicks who couldn’t pick up chicks.”Even didn’t understand the fascination about their “little” dicks but if a rivalry meant a lot to his friends, then he would participate in the name-calling that took place on the sidelines and in the locker rooms with pride.Which is to say, he never meant to become infatuated with Isak Valtersen.{The one where Isak and Even are sports rivals in public, but secretly friends with benefits. But when a senseless bet keeps them from their casual sex escapades, they find themselves stuck in a complicated game of who can make the other crack first.}





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is hfdsklf. there was a tweet about the song "untouched" by the veronicas and voila! i also looked up the lyrics and realized i’ve been singing it wrong for YEARS. so then it became a fanfic idea in my head, that naturally took 2-3 weeks to be written. 
> 
> apologies in advance, for the italics abuse per usual. hope you like it x

_I feel so untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_That I just can’t resist you_

_It’s not enough to say that I miss you_

 

“Yo Even, let’s go!”

Even immediately bolts upright in his bed, holding his covers over his chest, as his roommate, Adam, barges into his room.

Adam raises his eyebrows. “You’re still in bed? Dude, it’s almost 3pm.”

Even grins sheepishly, trying not to move or squirm too much. “Late night last night.”

A knowing look crosses over Adam’s face. “Ah, that’s my boy! Who was it? Do I know her?”

“No.” Even says, trying to keep his voice cool and collected. “But it’s not important, anyways. I’ll meet you guys at the court because I should probably shower.”

Adam frowns. “We’re just gonna shoot hoops. Shower after that and then we’ll go to McDonalds. Meet you there in twenty?”

Even nods vigorously and waits impatiently for Adam to turn around and close his door again. Suddenly he can breathe again. “We’re good.”

Isak flies out from under the covers on top of him, breathing heavily. His prince curls are an absolute mess and his cheeks are flushed pink, his eyes still dazed. “Jesus Christ, I thought he would never leave.”

Even chuckles as Isak rolls off of him, ignoring the tiny pang in his chest. “He was barely here for a minute.”

“Yeah, to _you_. You weren’t the one suffocating under your insanely heavy duvet.”

“Last time I checked, _you_ were the one who said you were leaving six hours ago.” Even says and points over at his clock on the other side of the room.

Isak blushes, almost burying himself under the covers again. “But _you_ were the one who wouldn’t let me go.”

Even knows Isak’s weak spot is his neck. Who doesn’t like being kissed on their neck, up and down in slow, languid trails? Isak starts breathing slower, his head tilting back as his eyes flutter shut. Even thinks sometimes, he can hear Isak’s heart threatening to jump out of his chest as he watches the younger boy try to remember how to form sentences.

_But I really … I, uh … oh God, right – right there … wait but I … ah, Even … have to go!_

“Sue me.” Even relents, leaning on his side. He has half a mind to reach over and run his fingers through Isak’s unruly hair, another one of his weak spots. But there are boundaries – unspoken boundaries – that Even doesn’t dare to cross.

A wicked gleam flickers in Isak’s eyes. “Maybe I will.”

Even raises his eyebrows at the sudden seductive tone, “Oh, really?”

“Wouldn’t you like to see me in a dark suit, tailored perfectly? Standing before you in a courtroom full of people watching how you’re completely at my mercy?”

Even scoffs. “Isak, I don’t think you really know how the process of suing someone works.”

“Say I drop my pen. On _purpose_. I’d bend down in front of you to pick it up. In that position – you know which one.” Isak continues, as if Even hasn’t said a word, and rolls back on top of him so that they’re in the same straddling position they were in earlier before Adam barged in. “But you can’t touch me. You can’t even think about touching me because the moment you do, I’ve already won.”

Even’s quite sure they’re not even talking about courtroom logistics anymore but when Isak’s rolling his hips _just_ like _that_ over him – they could be talking about murder and he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to care.

 

I.

 

“Dude, where’ve you been?” Adam asks Even, the second he steps onto the court. “We’re pretty much done.”

Mutta, Elias, and Mikael are still running up and down the court, shouting profanities at each other but with mirth in their voices. Adam and Yousef are sitting, wiping sweat off of their foreheads and passing a water bottle back and forth.

He was supposed to have met the boys _two_ hours ago – but he can’t quite explain to them why he was so late.

_The co-captain of our rival team was too busy riding me and I lost track of time. He has the greenest eyes, that look almost menacing as he’s smirking down at you – but he looks like such an angel at the same time. Have you ever noticed how his eyes light up when he smirks? Whoops, sorry I’m late!_

“Mamma called.” Even lies easily, trying his best to look apologetic without overdoing it. “Ever since the divorce, she just talks on and on without stopping. I didn’t want to be crude.”

“Ah, that sucks.” Yousef says with a slight tone of pity. “I hope she’s not lonely.”

They move on breezily, the conversation changing to where they should go for dinner and if they should smoke before dinner, because they might want to watch a movie later but if they go to Elias’s house, Sana and her girlfriends would probably be there hogging the TV and if they choose to go over to Mikael’s house, they can’t watch an R-rated movie because his parents would be home.

Even wants to feel bad for lying so casually, so quickly to his friends. He’s known them for a while, longer than he’s been sneaking around with Isak Valtersen. They’re the same people who came over to his house after his parents got divorced and his father moved out with his mistress to a beautiful home with beautiful new children. They brought heaping plates of junk food and fried food over and played video games with him, even though they could’ve been at a party celebrating the last day of school.

Isak had sent him a text, barely even four words. _R u busy tonight?_

But he knows something special when he has it. His ex-girlfriend Sonja was special in her own way, even though their relationship fizzled out rather unfavorably. And even though Isak and his four letter, abbreviated texts come with unspoken boundaries, Even knows this is something special too.

“Let’s just go to our place.” Even breaks into the conversation, wondering why they would even consider anything else – especially when two of them live by themselves. “We can smoke in the living room and no one would care.”

 

II.

 

Sports rivalries don’t mean much to Even. In his opinion, there were bigger things to care about – such as his grades and his film submissions for upcoming university applications - but they meant a lot to his friends and to his team.

The Bakka boys therefore _hated_ the Nissen basketball team, who were “a bunch of pricks with little dicks,” with “egos bigger than their dicks,” and finally “dumb dicks who couldn’t pick up chicks.”

Even didn’t understand the fascination about their “little” dicks but if a rivalry meant a lot to his friends, then he would participate in the name-calling that took place on the sidelines and in the locker rooms with pride.

Which is to say, he never _meant_ to become infatuated with Isak Valtersen.

They had become childhood friends in pre-school, when their mothers used to go out for coffee together and host book club meetings in their living room. 4-year-old Even loved to chase 3-year-old Isak around, pushing the tiny boy onto the carpet when he finally took his trains back. Their mothers would _ooh_ and _aah_ at their little boys, saying just how absolutely _cute_ they were. Even liked Isak enough to play dinosaurs and trains with him, even though he was _so much younger than him_. Isak liked Even well enough to watch scary, big kid movies with him. All was well in their little land of childhood.

Things changed when the boys reached middle school and Isak’s mother started becoming less coherent. She became prone to shouting bible verses at the boys and staying in bed all day, murmuring dark and hopeless things about death under her breath.

Isak’s father didn’t know how to cope with the sudden changes in her behavior. He stayed at work later and later, leaving in the mornings earlier and earlier. He stopped picking up Isak up at school and the younger boy would walk home by himself – instead of coming over to Even’s after school. Slowly and slowly, they stopped talking and seeing each other on the weekends as much. By the time Even had reached high school, they’d stopped talking completely. Isak didn’t know how to cope with the sudden changes in his mother’s behavior, and Even didn’t know how to cope with the sudden changes in _his_.

He became quiet and aloof, always wearing a poker face in public. He became the boy standing across the gymnasium at Bakka today, pointedly not looking at Even, because tournaments are coming up and he can’t be distracted. He’s not the _strongest_ player on the team, and what makes it worse is that _everyone_ knows this. Everyone on Nissen’s team, everyone on Bakka’s team, every fucking one sitting in the gymnasium knows this and Isak will be damned if he shows how much it bothers him they all know this.

“How did he even become co-captain,” Elias rolled his eyes during a game last season, when Isak had disgracefully missed a shot. The gymnasium was loud enough already, the shouts from the crowd and commentator’s voice from the speakers drowning Elias’s words out. But Isak was still in range of the boys and Even could notice from his arched back that he could hear every word Elias was saying, “when he can’t even _play_?”

This was just before the situation between Isak and Even became rather … _complicated_ but Even still felt protective of his old friend’s feelings. It’s not like Isak wasn’t trying – the poor boy just had terrible hand-eye coordination and a stubborn refusal to have his vision properly checked.

“Eh, it’s not his fault.” Even defended him before his brain could step in.

Everyone looked at him in surprise – even Isak who had been previously pretending he couldn’t hear what they were saying about him.

“The floor’s slippery.” Even said, as if that made any sense. As if it wasn’t the third period of the game and the floor had been scuffed beyond repair by then.

That night, almost six months’ prior, Isak had looked at him for the first time in three years.

But this night, Isak refuses to even look in his general direction.

His therapist had asked a while back if it bothered him, this casual arrangement they have. Of Isak coming over whenever he feels like it and demanding Even give him attention, even if he’s got an exam the next day.

_“I don’t mind.” Even shrugged during his weekly session with her. “I like his company.”_

_“But do you wish you had a say in it? In how things are going with him?”_

_“I do have a say in things.” Even lied to her._

_His therapist, Clara, merely raised her eyebrow and said, “I see.”_

They don’t talk about Even’s arrangement with Isak much anymore.

When his coach sends him onto the court, Even tries – he _really_ tries – not to look in Isak’s general direction. He’s not quite sure what about tonight, of all games, that makes him just want all of Isak’s acknowledgement more than usual. In the past six months, they’ve both ignored each other in public outings mutually and it was never a problem.

Until now.

Until Even trips over his two feet when running onto the court, _finally_ getting Isak to look him in the eyes that night.

 

III.

 

“And he completely ate it!”

The night after the game, Yousef’s retelling the story of how Even just completely _ate it_ last night during the game and had to sit out because he fell so hard to the ground, the air was all but knocked out of his lungs and he could barely breathe. Everyone at the party finds it hilarious, their drunken laughter roaring in Even’s ear.

Because Even and Adam are the only two out of their boy squad that don’t live with their parents, they often open up their living room for parties and alcohol after the team’s won an important game – or any game they’ve won against Nissen.

Despite Even making a colossal fool of himself, the Bakka boys did win 64 – 49 and secured themselves an important spot in the upcoming playoffs. The boys were proud, their coach was proud, their high school was proud.

Isak, understandably, was not.

He hadn’t been happy to look over and see Even practically gawking at him and he hadn’t been happy when his team fell behind in the third quarter and hadn’t been able to get themselves together in time. Nissen’s team had a lot of work to do if they were going to be a part of the upcoming tournaments and it didn’t help that Isak was still falling behind everyone else as a player.

He hadn’t texted Even after the game, which Even expected. Isak never comes over after he’s lost – he hates losing more than he hates people assuming he’s straight. It usually takes him a day or two to calm down, before he’s calling Even in the middle of the night, asking him if he has any ice cream at his apartment.

But Even let things go a little too far last night. He let his little _crush_ get the best of him and got himself knocked out on the court, as his friends dutifully remind him of.

“What even happened man?” Mikael asks, clapping Even’s back as he laughs.

Even can’t exactly say, _I was feeling needy and I wanted attention from a boy determined not to give me any so I thought that once I got a chance to play he would finally look at me and I’d feel validated again but apparently the universe thought it would be better if I fell on my face._

He takes a couple swigs of beer and laughs it off, “Nerves, man. I got too excited to show up the Nissen boys and looked like a fucking dumbass in the process.”

A chant of _Fuck Nissen!_ starts in the middle of the living room and grows and grows, until their shouts are almost overpowering the already booming hip-hop playlist. Even’s sure their neighbors are going to complain to the landlord and get them evicted by the end of the weekend.

He wants to pull out his phone and text Isak, _Come over_ , but he can’t. Even can’t poke the bear so soon after such a disappointing loss for him and Even has people over at his apartment anyways.

He has to _enjoy the moment_ , as his psychiatrist says, _live in the present_. Presently, he’s with his best friends and a bunch of kids from their high school who like drinking beer and smoking weed in the bathroom.

The present could be a lot worse.

 

IV.

 

“I can’t believe you just _fell_.” Isak rolls his eyes a few nights later. He’s sitting cross-legged on Even’s kitchen table, eating his ice cream right out of the carton. “I’m surprised you didn’t break your nose.”

Even rolls his eyes, even though Isak can’t see him with his back turned to him. “I can’t believe you’re still talking about it.”

Even’s making them margaritas in his kitchen a little after one in the morning on a school night. Adam’s such a heavy sleeper, Even gets concerned that if a bear were to break into their house and start mauling one of them, Adam would still be comatose.

Isak had called that night randomly, a couple hours ago. He’d gotten bored watching _Stranger Things_ on Netflix and had a strong craving for ice cream, or so he said. The bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever and Even could see him yawning more than usual out of the corner of his eye.

“Everyone’s still talking about it.” Isak says childishly. “I bet you aliens from space are still talking about it.”

“I bet you aliens from space are wondering why you’re not sleeping.” Even says, even as he hands the younger boy a strawberry margarita.

Isak just holds the ice cream carton closer to his body. “Tell them to fuck off and mind their own business then.”

“If I could talk to aliens, Isak, that’s the last thing I’d tell them. I’d convince them to expose their existence to our government and become a millionaire.” Even says and leans against the counter, sipping his own drink. “Too sugary?”

Isak takes a sip and looks mildly satisfied. “It’s good.”

“We’re never going to fall asleep.”

Isak raises his eyebrow. “You were planning on going to school tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah. You’re not?”

“You don’t have to go to school.” Isak says almost shyly, eating his cream and drinking his strawberry margarita.

“Oh, really?”

“You could stay in bed with me. All day.” Isak looks up, an innocent gleam in his green eyes. The way he licks his spoon is anything _but_ innocent.

Even’s not quite sure why Isak’s at perfect liberty of breaking all of their fragile, unspoken rules but when Even so much as falls in the middle of the basketball court, he becomes a laughingstock for _weeks_.

“And miss practice?” Even says, but his voice barely comes out as more than a whisper. _God, he’s so whipped_. “Unlikely.”

But they both already know Even’s not going anywhere the next day.

Isak smirks anyways. His cheeks have become as pink as what’s left of his margarita. “Oh, sure. You couldn’t resist me, even if you tried.”

“ _What?_ ” Even’s voice raises a couple octaves. Isak looks alarmed, but Even knows Adam won’t be waking up _any_ time soon. “I could totally resist you more than you could resist me.”

Isak rolls his eyes and forgets to be panicked for a moment. “Not true.”

“So true.”

“ _You’re_ the one who fell on your face because you couldn’t stop staring at me during the game last weekend.”

“ _You’re_ the one begging me to stay in bed all day tomorrow with you.”

Isak makes a small, offended noise and crosses his arms. “I was just being nice. I bet that I can hold out on you longer than you can hold out on having wet dreams of me.”

Even rolls his eyes so hard, he’s sure the aliens that are watching them from space are amused. “Okay. I bet that I can hold out on _you_ longer. How about we make this into an actual bet?”

“Ooh, that’s interesting.” Isak slurps the rest of his drink and hops off the table, standing face to face with Even. “What are the stakes?”

“Loser has to be the other’s slave for a week?”

Isak shakes his head dismissively. “That’s weak. It has to be something really, really good. Something that I can hold you to.”

“Hey!” Even protests. “I _can_ hold out on you.”

Isak merely gives him a look, _Now’s not the time for jokes, Even._

“Fine, what do you suggest?”

Isak taps his chin thoughtfully and sighs. Even can almost hear the gears overworking in his brain as he watches the younger boy in silence when Isak’s eyes suddenly widen mischievously and he grins. “I know.”

He leans over and whispers in Even’s ear.

Even pulls away from him with raised eyebrows. “What? Me saying that the loser has to be the other’s slave is _weak_ , but you think this isn’t?”

Isak’s leans back against the table, his hands folded over his lap with a curious look on his face. He tilts his head slightly. “Is it?”

Everything about his posture screams confidence, but his voice comes out soft and without that edge Even’s used to hearing.

So he mulls the terms over in his head. He could hold out on Isak, he’s sure of it. It’ll be difficult, of course, but he can sexy and seductive when he wants to be. After all, _he’s_ the one who lured _Isak_ to his bed.

He holds out his hand. “It’s a bet.”

They shake on it and clink their glasses together, tipping their heads to drink whatever remains of the fruity mix.

“So,” Isak says, after a comfortable silence passes over them for a few minutes. “I _am_ already here.”

Even raises his eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“It would probably be a waste not to, like, do anything, you know?” Isak says, his eyes on the floor as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Even chuckles. “What do you suppose we do?”

His green eyes slowly trail up Even’s body.

“Now? After we’ve _just_ made the bet?”

“We could always start tomorrow?”

Even pretends to mull the thought over, as if Isak hasn’t already gotten his way with him, before stepping towards him and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Ha!” Isak jumps to the side, _just_ as Even’s nearly gotten his shirt off and is about to kiss that _weak_ spot on his neck. “I _knew_ I could hold out on longer than you could even think about it!”

Even jumps away from him as if he's been burned by his touch. “Fy faen, _you fucking cheater_."

Isak smirks that godawful, but perfectperfectperfect smirk of his. "We never said we couldn't."

"Oh, what the fuck? Now we have to make rules about _not_ cheating, Isak? Okay, how about this: no cheating?"

"Well, what do you consider cheating?"

"Tricking me into having sex with you so you can win the bet?"

"Isn't that the whole point of the bet, Even?" Isak points out, infuriating Even's bones. "Whoever can make the other crack first?"

"Not by  _cheating_." Even puts both of their empty dishes in the sink, carelessly forgetting Adam might find it suspicious that there are two glasses and an empty carton of ice cream that had been full two nights prior. "I'm going to bed before  _you_ do something stupid."

"Hey!" Isak protests, his voice a little loud, causing Even to stop on his way back up the stairs. Even though Adam can sleep through  _anything_ , Isak should still know better to be a little quiet. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you've made it this far, i hope you enjoyed it. i really didn't want the story to be angsty because i don't write comedy/fluff very often, so that's why this mess is the way it is. i also really didn't want to make it into a multi-chapter, because i have a terrible track record with those, but i couldn't imagine this story as anything other???
> 
> i really hope to keep it short and sweet:) and hopefully finish it by the end of summer, haha. maybe if i set that goal into existence, it will come true.
> 
> hope you like it!!!! let me know what you think, if you even want more. i have another story i need to be updating so this is just really a lil bit of a guilty pleasure for me. who watched the VMAs last night? now THAt was a mess. anyways. goodnight and thank u! x


End file.
